A Birds of Prey Soap Opera
by PoetryPeaches
Summary: Birds of Prey Soap opera style
1. A Birds of Prey Soap Opera

A Birds of Prey Soap Opera: Chapter 1  
  
Birds of Prey Soap Opera,  
  
Chapter 1-The Reese and Helena Saga  
  
~ Disclaimer: We don't own the Birds of Prey or any of the other characters, blah, blah, blah you know the drill.  
  
Authors' Note: This is written by PoetryPeaches and Darkwin, not meant to be serious. Hope you like, please review. ~  
  
Helena smiled as she lit more candles waiting for Reese's expected arrival.  
  
The door opened, "Helena we need to talk," Reese says looking around the room and stopping dead in his tracks. "What's this?" he asked confused.  
  
"What do you mean what's this? I'm trying to make this night special for us, and you, you just come in and start questioning what's going on, what's wrong with you?" Helena asked getting a little neurotic.  
  
"Helena it's over," Reese declares dramatically with an evil grin on his face, "I've met someone else. She's much more like me, she's better for me than you, and she reminds me of my father. Evil, sadistic, and dangerous she's my Soulmate."  
  
"What do you mean it's over? You told me I was your Soulmate, don't I mean anything to you?"  
  
"No," Reese states bluntly.  
  
"Who is she? Who is the manipulative witch who took you from me?" Helena cries out.  
  
"It's Harley Quinn," Reese says.  
  
Helena stares in shock and crumples to the floor, "no, not her, anyone but her, anything but her, even a dog would have been better than this," she says weeping uncontrollably with her face in her hands.  
  
~ I know this chapter is short this is just the beginning. Feedback please. ~ 


	2. A Birds of Prey Soap Opera Chapter 2 Par...

A Birds of Prey Soap Opera: Chapter 2 part 1  
  
The Birds of Prey Soap Opera  
  
Chapter 2-Danger in the Clock tower, the Barbara and Dinah Saga  
  
Disclaimer: same as before  
  
"Dinah can you come in here?" Barbara called into the kitchen where the younger girl was.  
  
"What's going on?" Dinah asked.  
  
"According to the Delphi there have been a series of bank vaults broken into in the past 3 days, they're coming from all different places. The latest break- in was here in New Gotham; each break-in has the same pattern. Five men dressed in black come into the bank at the same time wearing identical masks, they each pull out a gun and hold up everyone. Then another man comes in and just walks right into the vault with no help from anyone with access to the vaults. The police are baffled as to how he gets in without making anyone open the doors for him," Barbara explains frowning as she read over the police report.  
  
"What do you think is happening?" Dinah asked.  
  
"I think that the man behind this operation is probably a hacker who has been unlocking the vaults from a computer before entering the building," Barbara says.  
  
"Do we know where they're planning on going next?" Dinah asked.  
  
"No," Barbara says, "I can't find any pattern as to how they pick their targets."  
  
"Gee and we thought you were supposed to be smart," a unknown man in a black mask says.  
  
Barbara pulls out her escrima sticks, "who are you?" she demands.  
  
"I wouldn't do that," the man in the mask warns Barbara, "Not unless you want Blondie over there to get it," he said gesturing to where one of his men held Dinah at gunpoint.  
  
Barbara reluctantly put her escrima sticks away, "what do you want?"  
  
"Let us tie you up," the man instructed.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Dinah asked fearfully as she and Barbara were tied up on opposite sides of the room.  
  
"It's simple really we're the ones that have been robbing banks throughout the United States, but we've encountered a bank that has a security code so tough that we can't break it, that's where you come in," the masked man explained.  
  
"You want me to figure out the codes for you," Barbara said raising an eyebrow, "why me?"  
  
"We know all about your little computer system you have setup here, and all the inventions that you make, there's nothing with computers and technology that you can't do," the man said.  
  
"And what if I refuse to help you?" Barbara asks.  
  
"Then I'll let Gary over there kill the girl," the villain said, "now get to work. And Barbara...any mistakes, and the girl gets it." 


	3. A Birds of Prey Soap Opera Chapter 2 Par...

A Birds of Prey Soap Opera: Chapter 2 part 2  
  
A Birds of Prey Soap Opera  
  
Chapter 2 part 2-Secrets and Confessions  
  
Disclaimer: same as before and also thanks you Yank2324, Jaguarian, and ShadowWalker for their feedback and support and advice  
  
Barbara had been working on hacking into the bank's computer for about an hour when suddenly all the computer screens blacked out.  
  
"What happened?" the leader demanded forcefully.  
  
"I don't know," Barbara lied, "must be something with the bank's defense system."  
  
"Get her out of the way," the leader said, "put her by the kid. I warn you Barbara, if I can't fix this you and Blondie are gone."  
  
"Barbara what's wrong with the computer?" Dinah asked.  
  
"I uploaded a virus to stall for time," Barbara explained, "Helena should be coming back anytime. Look Dinah there's something I need to tell you, in case we don't make it I want you to know..."  
  
"We'll make it Barbara, Helena would never let us down," Dinah declared.  
  
"But just in case, I want you to know, Carolyn Lance wasn't your real mother, I am."  
  
"What?" Dinah asked in shock.  
  
"I'm your real mother Dinah, I was so young when it happened, Bruce was away on business I didn't know what else to do, so I called Carolyn. She wanted a child, and I knew Bruce would be so disappointed in me so I gave you to Carolyn," Barbara said sadly.  
  
"So my entire life has been a lie, my real mother has been right here the whole time and I didn't even know it," Dinah said as tears streamed down her cheeks, "how could you lie to me for so long?"  
  
"I didn't want to Dinah I swear," Barbara said getting teary eyed as well, "I had no choice. If Bruce ever found out, or your father found out that I'm telling you this, everything would be lost."  
  
"Who's my father? Was he a super hero like you and Helena?" Dinah asked suddenly.  
  
Barbara shook her head sadly, "he wasn't a super hero Dinah, he was villain known as Firefly."  
  
"You fell in love with a villain?" Dinah asked shocked. "No, it was never love between the Firefly and I, just one night of mindless passion that I have regretted and loved for years. We were both on the rebound, he was suffering from ill feelings toward his ex-girlfriend that had fired him and turned him into the Firefly, and I was suffering from the pain of my break- up with Dick Grayson," Barbara told Dinah.  
  
"So my mother is alive, and my father is an evil villain," Dinah muttered to herself still in shock, "this is interesting." 


	4. A Birds of Prey Soap Opera Chapter 3

A Birds of Prey Soap Opera: Chapter 3  
  
A Birds of Prey Soap Opera  
  
Chapter 3: Reese's wake-up call  
  
Disclaimer: same as before, thanks to dfyant, Elektra, Jaguarian, ShadowWalker and Yank2324, you are all great  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Helena screamed her anger awakening, "how could you?"  
  
"I can't help how I feel," Reese declared passionately.  
  
"You stupid idiot, I was good to you," Helena screamed picking up one of her boots and throwing it at him.  
  
Reese ducked the shoe and said, "calm down, I didn't plan for this to happen."  
  
"Well I didn't plan for this to happen either, but you have someone, you're leaving me for a villain that tried to kill us all," Helena screamed as she picked up a lit candle and threw it at his head.  
  
"Are you nuts?" Reese screamed at her, "you're gonna burn this place down."  
  
"Too late," Helena screamed as the fire spread to the rug and then to the walls, keeping Helena and Reese from being able to exit from the doorway.  
  
"Out the window, now," Reese ordered.  
  
"No," Helena screamed, "If you don't want me then I don't want to live. I'll die remembering my love for you."  
  
"I won't let you die," Reese said, "I'm a police officer I can't let you."  
  
"You and your stupid job, do you really think that Harley is gonna let you keep it, you're just a pawn to her, she wants to use you to get her precious Joker back," Helena screamed.  
  
"You're wrong," Reese screamed, "she loves me and I love her, we're soul mates."  
  
"Liar," Helena screamed, "but if that's the way you feel then fine, but I won't live to see it."  
  
And with that Helena jumped into the fire that was consuming her apartment and screamed in pain as the fire starting burning away at her flesh.  
  
"NO," Reese screamed grabbing a blanket and going in after her, "Helena."  
  
Reese pulled Helena out of the fire and gasped as he saw her burns, "Helena stay with me, don't die Helena. Please Helena, I love you, don't die."  
  
Helena, who was passed out, did not reply but simply went limp in his arms.  
  
Reese carefully brought Helena and himself outside to the fire escape where they could safely exit the burning apartment. Reese then rushed down the stairs and to New Gotham General to have Helena treated and saved.  
  
"Please don't die Helena please," Reese sobbed as they wheeled Helena away on a stretcher.  
  
After telling the hospital what happened Reese rushed off, "if she wakes up tell her that I was wrong," Reese instructed the orderly.  
  
"Where are you going?" Dave, one of the new detectives on the police force asked.  
  
"I have some unfinished business," Reese said with an evil grin, grabbing his gun.  
  
Reese then exited the hospital and started for Arkham.  
  
When he got there he said, "Detective Reese here to see Harley Quinn."  
  
The guard grinned, "Go right in Detective."  
  
Reese smiled evilly as he entered Harley's vault, "hello Harley," he said evilly.  
  
"Reese," Harley said with a large evil smile, "have you come to break me out of here like we planned?"  
  
"Not even close," Reese said pulling out his gun and laughing as he shot her in the forehead.  
  
Harley dropped dead to the ground with a loud thump, Reese smiled, "guard," he called.  
  
"What happened in here?" the guard asked suspiciously.  
  
"She attacked me," Reese said, "but I was expecting it so I had my gun, I managed to shoot her before she got me."  
  
"Alright," the deeply stupid guard said, "you're free to go, I'll get someone in here to clean up the body, see you later."  
  
"Goodbye," Reese said before rushing off to the hospital to see his beloved.  
  
"Is she okay?" Reese asked the orderly from before once he got there.  
  
The orderly nodded, "she'll be fine, she's healing very rapidly, it's like she's not completely human. She's awake too, she asked about you and I told her what you told me to tell her."  
  
"Can I see her?" Reese asked.  
  
The orderly nodded, "she's in room 7, and don't worry the baby will be just fine too."  
  
"The baby?" Reese asked in confusion. 


	5. A Birds of Prey Soap Opera Chapter 4

A Birds of Prey Soap Opera: Chapter 4  
  
A Birds of Prey Soap Opera  
  
Chapter 4: The Rescue  
  
Disclaimer: same as always, thank you to dfyant and the lovely beverage called pop or soda depending on where you live, the caffeine inside is what keeps us going  
  
"Dinah I know that you're having trouble dealing with everything right now but I need you to focus, I need your help on getting us out of here," Barbara said firmly.  
  
"What do you need me to do?" Dinah asked pushing her feelings aside for the moment.  
  
"Okay here's the plan..." Barbara started to say before suddenly the door flew open knocking out one of the captors.  
  
"It's Helena," Dinah said confidently, "it has to be."  
  
"And yet it's not," Darkstryke said before he and an unrecognizable super hero began taking out the bad guys.  
  
"Who is that?" Barbara asked herself watching Darkstryke's partner fight.  
  
Suddenly the unknown man turned around and Dinah and Barbara gasped to see that it was...Alfred.  
  
"Alfred!" Dinah screamed, "How did you do that?"  
  
"Miss Dinah there are many things that you don't know about my life before your time, and now," Alfred said untying the ropes holding Dinah to her chair.  
  
"Darkstryke what are you doing here?" Barbara asked forgetting about Alfred for the moment.  
  
"Barbara I there's something you need to know," Darkstryke said, "I'm your younger brother that was sent to a friend of our parents so that I wouldn't be killed when we were just children."  
  
"What!" Barbara screamed in shock.  
  
"Now you know how I feel," Dinah muttered under her breath.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Darkstryke said, "I didn't find out until just a few hours ago when dad came by and told me all about it."  
  
"Dad?" Barbara asked, "but dad has been dead for years." "Not our real one," Darkstryke said.  
  
"Well then who's our real dad?" Barbara asked.  
  
"I am," Alfred, declared causing Dinah to spit out the drink that Alfred had brought her.  
  
"So let me get this straight," Dinah, said, "you, Barbara are my mother and my father was the evil villain Firefly, you Darkstryke are my uncle, and you, Alfred are my grandfather. Are Helena and Reese the only ones we're not related to around here?"  
  
"Actually you're related to Helena too," Darkstryke said, "She's our cousin, well your second cousin Dinah."  
  
"Helena is our cousin!" Barbara said, "How did I not know all of this? Does Helena know? Does Reese? Does Bruce even know?"  
  
"Master Bruce has absolutely no clue about all of this," Alfred said, "I never really found the time to tell him about it."  
  
"Wait...why did you give us up anyway? And how are we related to Helena...like exactly?" Barbara asked.  
  
"Your mother was Selina Kyle's sister," Alfred said, "and I gave you up because you were in danger. I had already been raising Master Bruce at the manor when your mother had you Barbara. Master Bruce being the heir to the Wayne fortune already had quite a few enemies and it was going to be a full time job. Having you around put you all in danger but your mother stayed, that is until you, my son was born. After that she just couldn't take it, so she left, I never even knew that she sent you to different families until years later."  
  
"Who is she?" Barbara asked.  
  
"Liana Kyle, she was a lot older than her little sister Selina, we met when she was already 30, it was love at first site for us," Alfred said recalling his former wife with a small smile, "we got married soon afterwards."  
  
"Where is she now?" Barbara asked.  
  
"She's dead," Alfred said, "she decided to be like her sister and became a criminal in San Francisco, she wasn't a very good one, had too much heart, she got killed about two years after she gave you kids up."  
  
Dinah who had been sitting there quietly suddenly asked, "does this mean you're not gonna call me Miss Dinah anymore?"  
  
"Yes I shall call you Dinah from now on my dear, sweet grand daughter," Alfred said.  
  
"Oh god, this means I'm English," Barbara said, "I'm like you...because we're related...why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Are those words ringing any bells Barbara?" Dinah asked, "wait does this mean I have to call you mom, and you grandpa, and you Uncle Darkstryke?"  
  
"Not until you're ready to," Barbara said with a smile, "and you don't need to explain Alfred-wait I mean dad, I understand."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt this moment sis but I was just wondering...where's Helena? Shouldn't she have been here to save you?"  
  
"Oh my god...where is Helena? She needs to know this stuff too," Barbara said.  
  
"I'll call Reese," Dinah offered getting worried.  
  
Five minutes later Dinah came back out, "I just talked to Reese, Helena's in the hospital." 


	6. A Birds of Prey Soap Opera Chapter 5

A Birds of Prey Soap Opera: Chapter 5  
  
A Birds of Prey Soap Opera  
  
Chapter 5-The News  
  
Disclaimer: same as ever  
  
"Helena I am so sorry, I can't believe I was gonna leave you for Harley," Reese apologized again and again.  
  
"It's okay you were hypnotized or something," Helena said from calmed by the medication that they doctors were giving her to numb the slight pain from her minor burns.  
  
"Or something," Reese said before changing the subject, "you should feel very lucky that you're not in worse shape then you are now, you jumped into apartment fire."  
  
"Yeah well hormones will do that to you," Helena said shrugging.  
  
"Speaking of hormones," Reese said, "were you even planning on telling me about our baby?"  
  
"I was going to the night you came over and declared you were leaving me for Harley," Helena said, "but it would have been a lie anyway, the baby isn't even yours."  
  
"What?" Reese demanded, "Whose is it?"  
  
"Darkstryke's," Helena said calmly.  
  
"What?" Reese demanded again.  
  
"Just kidding," Helena said with a wink, "that was for almost leaving me for Harley. But the baby is yours don't worry. Did you talk to Barbara and Dinah yet?"  
  
"Yeah they're on their way with Darkstryke and Alfred," Reese said.  
  
"And me," a voice said from the doorway, "Though I'm not with them."  
  
"Gibson what are you doing here?" Reese asked.  
  
"Wait you two know each other?" Helena asked.  
  
"Yeah Gibson is my half brother from one of my father's affairs," Reese explained, "how do you two know each other?"  
  
"Helena used to be a regular at No Man's Land, my shop that happens to have an underground bar for meta-humans like me," Gibson explained.  
  
"You're a meta-human," Reese said raising an eyebrow, "why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"Would you have reacted well to that?" Helena asked.  
  
"No, probably not," Reese admitted.  
  
"Gibson how did you know I was here?" Helena asked.  
  
"I ran into Dinah and the others when I was passing the clock tower, I came straight here, they had to stop and make sure that the criminals got taken into custody."  
  
"Criminals?" Reese asked.  
  
"Oh yeah Dinah got held up at gun point and Barbara was forced to try and hack into this bank, she uploaded a virus to buy them time though and then Darkstryke and Alfred came in to save the day," Gibson said.  
  
"Wow I missed a lot," Helena commented.  
  
"Apparently so did we, the legendary Huntress in the hospital!" Barbara teased.  
  
"That's not all," Helena said, "I'm pregnant."  
  
"No way, that's so cool," Dinah said forgetting about their complicated family issues.  
  
"And I just found out that Gibson and Reese are half-brothers," Helena added.  
  
"Really I just found out that Barbara is my real mom, my dad is a criminal that goes by Firefly and that Alfred is my grandfather, you are my second cousin, and Darkstryke is my uncle," Dinah said hurriedly.  
  
"What?" Helena asked in shock.  
  
"Helena I am your cousin," Barbara said, "I am the daughter of your Aunt Liana, Alfred is your uncle, Darkstryke is my younger brother, your cousin and Dinah is really my daughter, making Dinah your second cousin."  
  
"Woah," Helena said, "this is completely weird."  
  
"Tell me about it," Dinah muttered.  
  
"Sounds like a pretty exciting day," Gibson commented, "in my experience exciting days end best with a drink."  
  
"I wish," Helena said looking around her hospital room.  
  
The End 


End file.
